More than friends
by Mrs.Hanari
Summary: Walker is a normal guy who is in love with her   best friend Erika, but this love Izaya  What will occur Jan sta story?, How many twists give?, Erika Walker will correspond to?, Much amazed you.


(A little fic for otaku pair, NOTE: this fic include Erika X Izaya and moments sad,but the fic is Walker x Erika)

**Characters: **Erika Karisawa, Walker Yumasaki, Orihara Izaya and others

**Attention:** The characters are not mine are of their respective creator, but if history is mine ~ ~~

**Synopsis: **It tells the story of a walker (which represneta l the role of a boy in love with his best friend) tell us your day to day with this Yaoista friend of hers and how hard is the love and tell us it feels when someone loves another, but this story will give mcuhas turns ~ ~ ~, are sure to surprise

**Cap 1:** _**Dawn of Love**_

* * *

><p>It was a morning like any other, that day Walker had risen as usual soon.<br>He got up happy, as always, I look at the picture he had in his room framed photo of Erika was part of heart, ay kept it. The photo, as anyone watching her lovelove looking at a picture of his platonic love.  
>Erika Walker and were known for a long time and clearly had gone to school together from first say you saw her, was charmed, but he knew it was an impossible love, she lovesIzaya, even so it was impossible to leave to love her.<br>That day had been as usual in the restaurant where he always stayed cosplay, Walker had arrived that day and as soon saw that Erika Taraba look at the chart to see who was gonna ask.  
>While leafing through careful what you put in the letter,until ollo a familiar voice: "What is going to take Mew ~?"<br>I notice that Walker was known but ignored So we do look at the letter and laughing a little: "I think ... who takes a cat in tempura" river took air and said "Just kidding, tuna"  
>"Then you write down tuna, mew. While that will sit poorly yumachi-kun" Erika laughed<br>I denote walker was erika's laughter, so will spin quite surprised to look  
>"A longer run ..." cut to see Erika wearing the uniform of the place<br>"Yes, i know it does not fit ..." Erika under the eyes  
>"Do not say that ..." Walker smiled, also ran to cover his nose with one hand skillfully, it was bleeding.<br>She smiled, and ventured to ask  
>"What are you doing here? And so?"<br>"Oh ... I'm saving, I want to buy the new animes that came out" she said with the usual energy  
>"Why did not you say to me?, I could have told you paid ..."<br>"But I think that's wrong ..." erase that smile off his face "I do not want to take advantage of you," she ended  
>"You know I do not care ami" walker smile<br>"oh how nice ..." she smiled "but also, I want to comparle ahorar something to a person ... a person expecial for me"  
>the blushed violently, as you would any person in love.<br>Erika walked away to serve the order, smiled.  
>the girl he loves was dressed as a precious loli was beautiful ...<br>more than usual, smiling from ear to ear.  
>but heard a voice erika bothers a man, he was asking to go out with him.<br>bothered him too.  
>she responded politely with a no, but the man followed and piediendole bothering to come outwith an appointment.<br>until Walker got into the conversation.  
>"Sorry ... you're saying that no"<br>"Who are you?" asked the man  
>"I'm her boyfriend" Walker said completamsente sure what he said<br>man look at erika and this I say with your head quickly  
>"This guy is your boyfriend?" said the man<br>"I'm .. a problem?" Ended walker  
>"I never knew you were the bride ... from a guy like that ..."<br>man I miss this disturbing and smiling erika headed to Walker  
>"Oh ... thanks walker" smiling "and to say that I am as surprised"<br>"Oh ... thank you ..." Walker blushed

Principio del formulario

"How I can thank you?" Erika smiled "Do what you want"  
>"We can take a walk," said Walker<br>"It's a great idea!" erika laughed  
>Walker blushed slightly and nodded much meaning, starting to walk with her.<br>time step and along the passage of the hands of the clock, putting taxes later in the blue sky and colorful stained a beautiful red gold.  
>It was a beautiful sight, that Walker also smiling because he shared with his true love.<br>sat together to watch the sunset, look at Erika Walker, who seemed thoughtful.  
>"Is something wrong?" Walker asked.<br>"Well ... if" erika looked at him, seemed sad.  
>"What is it?" Walker will stare.<br>"Promise me you will not will laugh" she said.  
>"I promise ~" he said.<br>"Not yet and given my first kiss ... and wondered why it is so important ..." She looked down to the ground.  
>"I do not I have my first kiss," replied Walker, "and I'll tell you why it is so important."<br>she smiled.  
>"It's important because it is the first kiss of many others ... with that special someone ..." flushed.<br>"Oh I see .." she laughed.  
>"How would you like to give you your first kiss? Walker?" she asked curiously.<br>"Con ... someone I like clear ..." replied a little nervous and blushing.  
>"Oh ... how nice ~" smiled "for I with Izaya-kun ~ ~" she said.<br>that sat on him very badly and under the head very, very sad.


End file.
